Tournament Of Red Moon
by Kouga-Ruler-Of-Wolves
Summary: The Tournament Of Red Moon happens once a year when the moon is stained red from the demon's youki. Inuyasha characters meet up with characters I made up in the tournament, and things can get kind of freaky. Read to find out what happens.


Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction, and I tried really hard to make it the best I could. I hope you like it so far. After reading please write a review telling me what you thought of it. Thank you!

Chapter 1: Tournament Of Red Moon.

This story starts out with the Inuyasha gang eating dinner.

Inuyasha starts eating his usual cup of ramen, and it seems everyone else is eating ramen too. As they finish eating Inuyasha and Miroku sense a demon's presence in the forest behind them. Inuyasha stands up suddenly, and turns to face the forest.

Inuyasha: Who's there?

A half dog demon, half wolf demon emerges from the bushes.

Demon: My name is Lupin.

Inuyasha: What do you want?

Lupin: I have just come to notify you of the Tournament Of Red Moon.

Inuyasha: Tournament Of Red Moon?

Lupin: It is the tournament that happens once a millennium when the moon is stained red from the demonic energy of the demons. You, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have all been invited by the host of the tournament.

Inuyasha: And that would be?

Lupin: Matthew. Here are your invitations take them.

Lupin hands Inuyasha 4 tickets one for Inuyasha, one for Kagome, one for Miroku, and one for Sango,

Lupin: Farewell.

Lupin disappears into the forest again.

Lupin: And if you get lost the secret is the red moon will shine a beam of light on the stadium.

Inuyasha distributes the tickets to everyone.

Inuyasha: Let's go. We have to check this out.

All but Inuyasha: Okay.

Inuyasha looks up into the sky, and sees that the moon has turned red. They all start to head over to the place that a beam of red light is shining on.

Meanwhile somewhere in the mountains...

Ginta and Hakkaku are following Kouga who is in search of Naraku once again.

Ginta and Hakkaku: Kouga can you slow down we're getting tired.

Kouga: Feh, wimps. I need to find Naraku, and you two are holding me up!

Ginta and Hakkaku: Sorry Kouga.

Suddenly a half cat demon, half human appears in front of Kouga in a tornado.

Kouga: Who the hell are you?

Hanyou: My name is Crystal

Crystal hands Kouga an invitation.

Crystal: Take this invitation, and go to where the red moon's beam of light shines.

Crystal disappears in a tornado.

Kouga: I have to check this out.

Kouga sees the red moon's beam of light, and rushes off to where it shines.

Ginta and Hakkaku: Wait Kouga!

Ginta and Hakkaku rush off after Kouga.

Meanwhile in Naraku's Castle...

A mysterious demon walks into Naraku's castle.

Naraku: Who are you?

Demon: I am Masahiro and you and Kagura are invited to The Tournament Of Red Moon.

Masahiro hands them their invitations.

Masahiro: Go to the place where The Red moons beam of light shines.

Naraku: Why should I?

Masahiro: Inuyasha will be there.

Masahiro walks out of the Castle and disappears.

Naraku: Kagura let's go.

Kagura: OK.

Naraku, and Kagura see where the red moon's beam of light shines and walk there.

Meanwhile in a village...

Kikyo is busy healing villagers when two young demons appear.

Kikyo: Who are you?

Demons: We are the demons of light and shadow. We have come to hand you your invitation to the Tournament Of Red Moon.

Male demon hands her the invitation.

Kikyo: Why should I go?

Demons: You can kill Naraku. The tournament is located where the red moon's beam of light shines. Bye bye.

The demons walk away and Kikyo sees and starts walking to where the red moon's beam of light shines.

Meanwhile by the ocean...

Sesshomaru is walking by the ocean when two cat demons walk out in front of him.

Sesshomaru: Who are you?

Cat demons: We're the copy cats! And we've come to invite you to the Tournament Of Red Moon.

The male copy cat hands Sesshomaru his invitation.

Sesshomaru: Why should I go?

Copy cats: You can kill Inuyasha! The tournament is located where the red moon's beam of light shines.

The copy cats walk away.

Sesshomaru: Rin, Jaken let's go.

Rin and Jaken: Yes my lord.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken see and walk off towards where the red moon's beam of light shines.

And so they all arrive at the stadium where the tournament is taking place, what happens next? Wait to find out in Chapter 2!

Next Chapter:

Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins.

Wait for it coming next week.


End file.
